


Definitely A Keeper

by dietpunkfics



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietpunkfics/pseuds/dietpunkfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey doesn't mind Mike's hobby of taking pictures constantly - in fact, he kind of likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely A Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsclicheiknow (uptopcomeon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptopcomeon/gifts).



He’d known about Mike’s hobby by the end of his first week, and truth be told, it was one of the things Harvey found endearing about him. It wasn’t just the fact that he was always taking pictures, it was how he’d set them up - the resulting image ended up having a certain indie feel to it, and Harvey’d seen prints of Mike’s photographs before, eventually receiving several as gifts from Mike himself.

 

Things hadn’t changed since they started this… Well, whatever this is. It’d be something as simple Harvey sitting in a chair across from him - Mike would just cock his head, verbally guide Harvey into place, and then snap a picture with his cell phone. He’d fiddle with it for a minute or two before showing the end result, waiting for Harvey’s approval before he saved the image.

 

His favorite pictures, though, are the ones that Mike sets up using reflections. There seem to be two end results - polished snapshots that look overly posed (and yet, still manage to exude dignity), and the rarer, unguarded candids.

 

He’d seen the glint in Mike’s eye when they first saw the hotel room. He may have even left his sunglasses in front of the small mirror to help instigate things. Harvey had poked his head out of the bathroom to see if Mike was ready to go to dinner, and he’d seen the mirror already positioned towards the door, the curtains pulled closed against the many windows to create a sort of tunnel effect in the table mirror.

 

Well, if Mike had time to set the picture up, then he’d most likely be ready to go shortly, so Harvey had no qualms about hopping in the shower, making sure that any sand that’d managed to get stuck when Mike had tackled him in the surf was gone. He must have taken a bit longer than he’d planned on, though, because when he finally walked out of the bathroom, clad in only a tight pair of boxer briefs as he towel dried his hair, Mike was there, ready to go in jeans and a tee-shirt with his phone aimed directly at his reflection in the mirror. He could see that Mike was trying to move out of the way, enabling the camera to capture both he and Harvey; when Harvey moved out of view, though, he stayed still, waiting to see what Harvey would do.

 

It was only when Harvey sat behind him and rested his chin on Mike’s shoulder that Mike finally took the picture, then several others when Harvey tilted his head and leaned in for a kiss. For once, Mike wouldn’t let him see as he worked, so Harvey managed to get ready for dinner with a minimum amount of distraction. By the time they were ready to go, Mike had finished and was stubbornly refusing to show Harvey the end results.

 

It was only when they’d gotten to the restaurant that Mike finally gave in and let Harvey see what he’d created - two smaller pictures in the middle that were framed by wider shots on the top and bottom. The upper picture showed them as they looked into the mirror, the lower photograph complimenting it by a profile shot of them as they kissed, though.

 

What Harvey liked best about it, though, were the two smaller pictures nestled in between. While Harvey was looking at the camera on the left side, he was turned and smiling softly at Mike in the right as the other man faced the camera. In the left photograph, Mike had his head turned as he looked at Harvey in amusement.

 

Raising his eyes from the phone to a patiently waiting Mike, Harvey nodded.

 

“Definitely a keeper.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture, as well as many of the others that Patrick has posted.


End file.
